Soft and Sweet
by Jenna McKane
Summary: Soft and Sweet: Kensi and Deeks' first time is soft and sweet, just the way it needs to be. [Takes place after Chapter 9 in my story Terrible Timing but you don't have to read Terrible Timing to understand it.]


**A/N: This takes place after chapter 9 in my story Terrible Timing. It's not necessary to read it to understand what's happening but it may help. **

* * *

The door shutting was a gentle whoosh, it fit the mood perfectly. They wanted their first time to be passionate and loving not rough and demanding. Sure they could do that, would do that, but not right now. Now all they wanted was to use their senses and devour each other. Kensi's eyes were full of love and passion as her lips went to her partner's neck. She trailed kisses down his neck, alternating between kissing, nipping and sucking. She heard him moan approvingly and it made her want him even more. "Kens," he moaned his voice full of arousal.

Kensi moved her head back from his neck and Deeks took that opportunity to capture her lips in an earth shattering kiss. He made her moan while he asked for permission to enter her mouth. She eagerly gave it to him, they fought for dominance. One never kept it for long though. When they pulled apart after what seemed like years Deeks whispered "Bed," to her. She nodded and began walking backward toward the bed. She latched her mouth back onto his and proceeded to walk the short distance to the bed.

When they reached the bed she hit the bed with her knees sending her on to her back, allowing her clear access to her partner's body. Clothes weren't a problem; they were in a heap downstairs. But Kensi didn't have a chance to appreciate her partner's nakedness till now. She looked his up and down unashamedly; his body was just what she expected and more. His length was much longer than she thought it would be, not that she was complaining. But it made her think, if her fantasies were enough to get her panties in such a knot she could only imagine what the real thing would be like. "Like what you see?" Deeks joked. Kensi smiled a sweet smile that told him everything he needed to know. When Deeks' crawled onto the bed he straddled her legs making sure that he would have clear access for his own pleasure after he was done pleasuring her.

He kissed her inner thigh and began to alternate between kissing and sucking just like she had done with his neck. She moaned in pleasure every time he began trail up further toward her sex. But she groaned every time he took a step back to do the same thing on the other leg as he did with the first one. She wanted to tell him to fuck her hard but she couldn't do it. She couldn't let their first time be rushed because she wanted to reach her climax. As soon as he reached her sex she thrust her hips up but he just placed a kiss right on top of her wet sex. She moaned in pleasure but soon her eyes met his and she said in a whisper, "Please."

He smiled coyly to her and placed a kiss on her lower stomach before saying, "Patience Kens, patience." She groaned and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He worked his way up her stomach and just as her reached her breast he pulled away and captured her lips the way he had dreamed of doing since his fantasies began. "I want to taste you." He said to her. His name was all she could muster up. She needed him, desperately. He was killing her sweetly and he knew it.

She wove her fingers through his sunny blonde hair and began to place kisses on his neck. She couldn't leave a mark there she knew that too many questions would come about but she would leave her mark on him, she promised. His hands cupped her tender breasts. He noticed how they were just as tan as the rest of her body and filled that away for further investigation. He began to suck on the left one first and she made a noise that he didn't know she could. He pulled her nipple with his teeth and then swirled his tongue around it. To say this was driving her crazy was an understatement. But then again her noises were doing the same thing to him.

He trailed his fingers down to her center. She was so wet and it was making him even harder than he already was. He never touched her entrance but he moved his fingers deftly around her center. She was close and so was he but he wanted to keep going so he teased her once and then slowly trailed his finger up her body and back to her breast.

The right breast got the same attention as the left one did. She moaned in pleasure and said things that he had always hoped he'd hear. "Deeks, please, too close." She moaned just as he unlatched his mouth from her breast. He nodded then rolled over on to his back. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. "You thought you were gonna get lucky."

"A guy can hope." Deeks said with a shrug of his shoulders as he began to rip open the condom package. When he went to put it on Kensi's hand reached out and stopped his efforts. She took the condom from him and began to roll it on. They stared into each other's eyes, the passion, love and arousal all proudly evident. Deeks began to moan in pleasure as she reached the bottom of his length. "Teasing isn't fun now isn't it?" Kensi said playfully as she moved back to her spot onto the bed. "I plan to deliver, trust me." Deeks responded.

He leaned forward toward her his length almost touching her center. As soon as he touched her now overly sensitive center her hips trusted forward toward his. He smiled at her like she was the only one in the world, in his world. When he finally leaned forward that last inch he searched her eyes for an answer, she gave it to him.

He was huge, larger than she'd ever experienced. It made her muscles contract immediately, she didn't know how he was going to fit. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as soon as he pushed himself in, filling her. Her eyes widened and she cried out, "Oh God, Deeks please." He leant down and latched his lips on to hers with passion and love. He began to thrust hard in and out of her tight sex, each time he hit her sweet spot and she moaned louder and louder. Their rhythm was slow and lovingly. It was perfect for their first time. Within a few thrusts they could both feel their climaxes coming. And when it did Kensi's head shot back in ecstasy and she moaned in pleasure. Deeks blissfully came the same way. They had both experienced the best orgasms they had ever had and couldn't wait to do it again. When it was over he slowly removed himself from her, rolled off the condom and threw it out in the garbage.

Kensi felt like she was floating on a cloud and she knew her body was going to protest if they kept this up, which they would but she was content with that. She liked the thought and feel of that type of pain. After Deeks threw his condom out in the garbage can he came back to the bed and laid down next her. They didn't say a thing; they weren't sure what to say. 'Wow' wouldn't have sufficed, they were lost for words. So Kensi curled herself into him and placed her head on his chest. She saw his scars from where the rounds of .22 entered his body and kissed them. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss to her hair.

"Kens," Deeks began and she looked up at him with her big brown orbs. "I think we should do that again sometime." Kensi smiled before replying. "Me too Deeks, me too."

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
